


Free Fallin'

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Jensen entices Jared to join the band in Honolulu. Takes place during Honolulu con.





	Free Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. I don't know Jared or Jensen and have no real idea of their relationship. If anything like this is happening, this story is completely coincidental. But one can hope!

_Honolulu, Hawaii - Saturday, November 18, 2017_

Jared arrived at the hotel while Jensen was in soundcheck for the luau that night. Of course Jensen would sing tonight; it was their first con there and they wanted to make sure Honolulu knew how happy they were to be there. Tired, Jared lay down on the bed in the room. He turned on the TV for some background noise and dozed off waiting for Jensen. 

Soundcheck seemed to last forever. They all knew the songs, but the guys were all screwing around, frustrating Jensen. He wanted to get upstairs to Jared. It had been a couple of days since they had seen each other, with Jensen arriving in Honolulu early. Just as they finished, Rob floated the idea of playing Free Fallin. It was a band and crowd favorite since the death of Tom Petty. Jensen nodded and said he'd talk to Jared about joining them on guitar. 

He practically ran up to the room. He opened the door to find Jared laying on his side, facing the door, asleep. Jensen moved to the end of the bed and rubbed Jared's calf to wake him gently. Jared's eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked to where Jensen was sitting and gave him a soft smile. “Hey,” Jensen said with his own answering smile. 

“Hey Jen. Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep like that.”

Jensen took his hand and kissed it. “It's okay. I know you had a long night.”

“Damn time zone changes.”

“You gonna be able to make it tonight?”

“Have I ever missed a Saturday Night Special that you've sung at?”

“Of course not.” He paused, knowing what he was going to say next would make Jared anxious. “Hey, we were thinking about doing Free Fallin’ at the end.”

The smile fell from Jared’s face. He looked away from Jensen and answered, “I don’t know, Jen. I don’t think I can tonight.”

Jensen caught Jared’s chin with his hand and pulled it so Jared was looking at him. “C’mon, Jare. Let’s make it special for them. You haven’t played at a con since Australia.”

“I was drunk that night.”

“Hey, we can make you drunk again tonight.”

“Don’t really think that’s a good idea with how tired I am.”

Jensen scrambled across the bed, snuggled up against Jared and lay soft kisses on his neck. “It'll be okay, babe. Everybody there is going to love you, just like always. You're so talented, Jay. All this talent you have hidden away. Show off a little. Let them see some of what I see.”

“Jen, please, no. I don't really want to have a panic attack tonight. I'm already exhausted.”

“Jared, I'll be right there with you. I won't let anything happen to you.” More kisses to his shoulder. “Neither will anyone else on stage.”

“What if I freeze? What if I forget the song?”

“You know that song inside and out with how many times you've played it.” He rubbed Jared's arm. “Just us and a few hundred friends who are going to be so supportive of you. Who love you and will cheer their hearts out for you, no matter what happens.”

Jared let out a sigh. Everything Jensen was saying was true. They'd never boo him. The fans would be crazy happy to see him. He knew Jensen wasn't always comfortable singing, but he always soldiered on and the crowd went nuts. “Let's get a nap and see how I'm doing when we wake up.”

“I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it, Jare. I'd never do that to you, ever.”

“I know. I know you have all this faith in me. Just wish I could feel it, too.” Jared turned his head to kiss Jensen. “We'll talk in a little while.”

“Okay, baby.” He pulled Jared's body even closer and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist from behind. “I love you, Jared. So much.”

“I know, Jen. I love you too.”

Jensen just held Jared as he slept, marveling at the beautiful man who was beside him. He’d never quite known how he got so lucky as to have Jared fall in love with him, but he was grateful every day. He tried to will a little of his courage to Jared, as if by osmosis, like if they were pressed together close enough, his bravery would seep through. He let Jared sleep as long as possible, knowing Jared would want to shower before going to get something to eat and going to the festivities. He nudged Jared lightly. Jared moaned in protest at being woken, but slowly came around. “How are you feeling, babe?”

“Nnnrgh. Still waking up.”

“C'mon. Take a shower and we'll go eat before the show.”

“Not gonna join me?”

“Showered earlier.”

“That's never stopped you before.”

“I let you sleep, so there's not enough time for me to do what I want to do right now. Later, I promise.” He slapped Jared on the ass. “Go!”

Jared shuffled into the bathroom, yawning and then sticking his tongue out at Jensen because he wasn't joining him. Without the distraction, he quickly showered and came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and rubbing another towel through his hair. Jensen had pulled out a simple black t-shirt and jeans out for him. He got dressed and rolled up his jeans mid-calf. “Jen? Where are you?”

The door opened just as Jared called out. “Sorry...I was next door. Just needed to grab my baseball hat.” He looked at Jared appreciatively. “You look fantastic. Wish we didn't have to eat...I have something other than food I want to eat.” He wriggled his eyebrow suggestively. 

“Hey, you were the one who said ‘later’, not me.” He paused. “Where are we going?”

“I found this neat little bar slash restaurant just around the corner. Good food and cold beer. How does that sound?”

“Not sure about the cold beer, but good food sounds right up my alley right now. Let’s go.”

They walked the short distance to the restaurant and sat down. Jensen already knew what he wanted and let Jared peruse the menu. “See anything you like?”

“Dunno. Thought I was feeling hungry earlier, but now I feel kinda sick.”

“You’re getting all worked up about performing tonight. I know you are.”

Jared sighed. “Yeah, maybe a little.”

“Well, at least you’re thinking about it.” He rubbed his hand over Jared’s back. “It’s okay, Jared. I won’t push you to do anything you really don’t want to do, but I really think you’d be awesome tonight. You look great and the fans would be so stoked to see you. Try and eat something.”

Jared considered what Jensen had said for a few minutes, then decided on trying a cheeseburger and fries with soda rather than beer. He found his appetite came back once the aroma of the food hit him. He practically inhaled his food, as a normal, healthy Jared does.

As he sipped his soda after eating, he looked at Jensen. “You really think I can do this? I'm so scared, Jen. This is nothing like Australia. There it was all relaxed and informal, us just sitting on the stage. This is like, a concert.”

“It's still just us on stage, but we're standing this time. I know you can do this, Jare. You're amazing. And it'd mean so much to everyone, on stage and off. They love you too, Jared. They want you there. They wouldn't have suggested it if they thought otherwise.”

Jared took a couple of deep breaths. His hands trembled slightly and with a shaky voice, he said, “Okay. Let's do this.”

Jensen kissed him passionately. “Thank you, babe. You won't regret this, I promise. And I might even have a surprise to help calm you down before we go on,” he whispered with a grin.

“Oh, really?” Jared raised his eyebrow. “How about you tell me now?”

Jensen kissed him soundly again. “Nope, gonna have to wait. Just in case you change your mind.”

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“No, I'm trying to entice you.” One more sloppy kiss and Jensen was grabbing his hand to lead him out of the restaurant. 

They walked along the beach for a little bit, moving closer to the luau. Jared squeezed Jensen's hand and met Jensen's eyes. “I love you, Jensen. I know you know, but I can't stop telling you, especially after we've been apart.”

“You were only away for a day and a half.”

“Thirty-five hours longer than I should have been. And now next week, I'm here with Gen and you're home in Texas. I hate it when we're apart, especially when I have to spend time with her.”

“But you'll get to spend time with the kids. You know you owe them all some quality one-on-one time. This'll be a good chance to relax and have fun with them. It's not the end of the world.”

Jared hugged Jensen fiercely. “I know, I know. You shouldn't have to guilt me into spending time with my children.”

Jensen reached up and stroked Jared's cheek. “I'm not guilting you. We'll have this vacation and then we'll be back to Vancouver. Things can get back to normal then.”

Jared nodded. He caught Jensen's gaze again and said, “Let's do this thing.”

They walked to the convention center and back out to the luau. Rob and the boys were just introducing themselves. They moved to the backstage area. 

Jared began to fidget. Jensen knew what was going on. Jared was starting to stress about playing. Jensen handed him his guitar so that he could go over the fingering a few times while they were waiting. Jared tried to strum, but suddenly stopped. “I can't do this, Jen,” and put the guitar down. 

Jensen raised up on his tiptoes to whisper in Jared's ear. “Here. Follow me. Shhhhh.”

Jared gave Jensen a confused look, but Jensen just shook then tilted his head, indicating for Jared to come with him.

Behind the main backstage, there was a smaller area, with a curtain on the right that created a small room, which simply had a table, mirror and chair. Jensen knew no one would be looking for them right this minute and even if they were, they would never think to look back here. He grabbed Jared's hand and led him inside. He stood to whisper in Jared's ear again. “You need to be very, very quiet back here. Don't want to get caught.”

The puzzlement continued on Jared's face until Jensen reached down to unbutton Jared's jeans. “What -?”

“Shhhh. Gonna give you a blowjob. Always calms you down.”

Jared went to argue, but lost all coherence as Jensen stripped him from the waist down and wrapped his hand around Jared's cock, stroking him to full hardness. Jared bit his lip hard trying to stifle the cry he wanted to let out. Before he knew it, Jensen was on his knees in front of him and took him in his mouth. Jensen sucked and licked, knowing exactly what to do to get Jared off. One of his hands reached up and began gently tugging on his balls, then he lowered his mouth to suckle each, one at a time. Jared clutched Jensen's head, long fingers running through his hair. Jared's grip became a little painful, but Jensen just moaned and continued to suck. “Jen… Jen… Jen,” he chanted softly. Jensen took Jared deeper, down his throat, cutting off his air, before finding the right rhythm, pulling on Jared's hips to time his thrusts. Jensen slid his fingers in his mouth alongside his cock, spit dripping from his lips. He reached back and started to tease at Jared's hole with his fingertip. Jared barely held back a loud moan as Jensen breached him, at first with one, then two fingers. Jensen hit Jared's prostate with slide in and in a matter of minutes, Jared surprised Jensen with his orgasm, slamming into him hard and fast. 

Jensen gave one last hard stuck on Jared's cock, making sure to lick up every single drop of come left. He wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and rested his forehead on Jared's stomach. 

Jared's hands played through Jensen's hair as he balanced himself on the table behind him. Once he was stable, he pulled Jensen up and kissed him deeply. He lowered his mouth to Jensen's ear, whispering, “God, love you so much.” One more kiss. “Do you want me to…,” Jared started.

“You can owe me,” Jensen said with a smile. “Ready to go out there and knock ‘em dead?”

Jared answered his smile with one of his own. “Let's go.” Jared took him by the hand as they heard Jensen's name being called and they headed out onto the stage to make beautiful music together.


End file.
